Never forget it
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: Una platica nos recuerda que hay que respetar lo que otros hicieron por nosotros. R


Never forget it.

Satori recorría molesta la habitación en la cual daba clases. Era la tercera vez de la semana en la que sus alumnos faltaban, la razón: una feria estaba en la ciudad y todos sus alumnos preferían comer golosinas a ir clases. Se sentó pesadamente en un cojín grande y mullido al frente de la habitación vacía. Movía la cabeza negativamente de un lado a otro, tan fuerte que parecía que su cabeza iba a saltar rodando en cualquier movimiento.

"¡estos chicos de ahora!" mascullo mirando la puerta "ya no tienen respeto por nada, es una vergüenza" agregó. Suspiro tristemente y se dispuso a levantarse pero un ruido de pasos le llamó la atención, alguien llegaba corriendo.

"¡Disculpe la tardanza Satori-san!"- grito un chiquillo de cabello negro y peinado puntiagudo, en su espalda descansaba una pequeña pero maciza shinai.

-"buenos días Yahiko-kun"- respondió Satori con una leve reverencia, la llegada repentina del chico la había hecho sonreír levemente. El joven observo sorprendido y curioso la habitación y suspiro decepcionado.

"parece ser que hoy tampoco vendrán los demás"- hablo Yahiko mientras dejaba su shinai a un lado de su lugar.

-"tienes razón"- dijo Satori extendiéndole un pequeño libro a las manos del chico –"es increíble que prefieran una feria a tener clases. Cuando era joven yo pedía casi a gritos que me dieran clases y me enseñarán cosas nuevas"

-"Ken también me ha dicho lo mismo, dice que el conocimiento es algo muy importante"- opino Yahiko mientras dejaba el libro en su pupitre. Satori suspiro

-"buena forma de pensar de Himura-san pero sino mal recuerdo fue Kaoru la que te obligo a tomar clases conmigo"- comentó ella mientras tomaba un pincel y lo remojaba tímidamente en la tinta. "ya los jóvenes no tienen respeto por nada y no cuenta con conciencia para nada, es algo muy triste de ver"

-"¡eso no es cierto Sato-san! Aún hay jóvenes que tienen respeto"- grito Yahiko

-"Dime un ejemplo"

-"¿yo"- contesto levemente sonrojado. Satori sonrio

-"me gustaría que todos fueran como tú, pero es muy difícil hacerlos entrar en razón"- comentó ella mirando tristemente por la puerta. Yahiko se encogió de hombros buscando algo que decir.

-Kenshin podría ayudar- dijo convencido mientras observada a su maestra. Ella lo miro curiosa.

-¿ayudar cómo?- pregunto. Yahiko se levantó de golpe.

¡haremos entrar en razón a todos con las palabras de Ken!- dijo –"asegúrate que mañana vengan todos y yo resolveré el problema. Te lo prometo"- tomó su el libro, la shinai y salió de la habitación haciendo apenas una reverencia de despedida. Satori se había quedado con la palabra en la boca pero luego sonrio.

-"No sé que estés planeando pero como cumples tus promesas, tendré por seguro que es algo bueno"- dijo Satori mirando la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos los jóvenes estudiantes estaban sentados en la habitación mirando molestos la pizarra. Satori había contactado a cada uno de los padres para pedirles que sus hijos fueran a clases ese día o sino serían expulsados por mala conducta. Por lo tanto, cada uno de los alumnos estaban en sus lugares, molestos por perder un día de parranda y dulces en la feria. El único que faltaba era Yahiko.

-"¡esto no es justo!"- murmuro uno de ellos lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera la maestra "¿por qué nosotros estamos metidos aquí mientras que Yahiko tiene el día libre?"

-"Es porque es el consentido de la maestra, por eso le dejan tantas libertades"- opino uno en un tono de voz de molestia y celos. La habitación se fue llenando de varios murmullos de los chiquillos, todos eran en contra de las clases y la maestra. Eran comentarios directos y sin respeto alguno, no les importaba que su maestra estuviera enfrente de ellos. Satori simplemente los ignoro mirando pacientemente hacia la puerta.

Los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Cada uno de los gritos iba en contra de la maestra y su "consentido" además comentaban sobre las clases aburridas y las tediosas historias que contaba la maestra. El ruido seco de la puerta abriéndose silenció el lugar.

-Buenos días maestra, perdón por llegar tarde- dijo un hombre pelirrojo que era acompañado de Yahiko que se mostraba orgulloso.

-"Buenos días Himura-san"- respondió Satori con la reverencia –"lo estábamos esperando"- el hombre camino tranquilamente hasta el frente y se sentó a un lado de la maestra. Yahiko tomó su lugar.

-"Sería bueno comenzar con nuestra platica"- dijo Kenshin dejando su espada de filo invertido a su lado. Satori le extendió un vaso de té y le sonrio para que pudiera comenzar. Los chiquillos se habían quedado maravillados con la espada.

-"chicos, pongan mucha atención, esto les será muy importante"- dijo Satori dejándole totalmente la palabra al pelirrojo. Él hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió hacia los chiquillos, Yahiko lo miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-"Bueno, Hola a todos"- comenzó Kenshin, los chicos respondieron mecánicamente sin dejar de ver la espada –"tal vez algunos me conozcan o tal vez no. Pero me presentaré de todas formas, mi nombre es Kenshin Himura."

"verán, he venido aquí por solicitud de Yahiko y de Kaoru (la maestra de kendo de Yahiko). He venido a platicarles un poco de historia"- ante esta palabra varios refunfuñaron, Kenshin sonrio- "díganme ¿A quién le agrada poder salir cada vez que quieran y hacer lo que les gusta?" – todos levantaron la mano -"eso pensé, pero.. ¿saben cómo es posible que usted puedan hacer eso?"

-"fácil"- intervino un chiquillo con burla –"simplemente salimos y listo" –todos comenzaron a reír menos Satori, Yahiko (éste sacando su shinai para golpear al chiquillo) y Kenshin sólo sonrio.

-"si tienes mucha razón, pero hubo un tiempo en que hacer eso era imposible. Eras limitado de muchas formas y ansiabas la libertad tanto que hubieras dado lo que fuera por ella. muchas personas pensaban lo mismo, creían que era tiempo de una nueva época en la que todos fuéramos libres y exactamente iguales".

"Para llegar a tal era, tuvo que ser necesario un enfrentamiento entre aquellos que se oponían al cambio y aquellos que querían el cambio. Lamentablemente cuando las personas no se llegan a entender se da lugar a peleas y en aquel entonces esas peleas significaban la vida o la muerte. No sabias si en cada nuevo enfrentamiento sería tu fin o no, simplemente continuabas peleando. Veías a amigos caer, veías muchas caras conocidas entre el fango y la sangre."

"Estabas tan segado siguiendo un objetivo que no sabias que era lo que pasaba realmente a tu alrededor. En muchas ocasiones eras manipulado sin saberlo.... lo que te acarreaba siempre muchos problemas, en especial muchas desgracias y perdidas. Todo lo hacías por algo bueno y sobrevivías pensando en esa idea, en conseguir esa preciada libertad, en ser iguales. Eso te motivaba a seguir vivo."

"trataré de no aburrirlos tanto pero el punto que debo de llegar es que por fin ustedes viven una era de paz y libertad. Lo que tanto habíamos buscado se hizo finalmente realidad. Podemos verlos ser libres y hacer lo que desean."

" Ahora... el punto que desea su maestra que vean es que se han sobrepasado en su LIBERTAD. No digo que sea malo, de vez en cuando uno necesita liberarse pero siempre hay que estar consientes. Tienen su libertad muy preciada y que fue el resultado de muchos enfrentamientos. Cientos murieron esperando poder ver tal acontecimiento. ¿creen que hayan muerto en vano? Esa respuesta me la contestarán ustedes ¿qué dicen?" – los chiquillos se miraron unos a otros. Kenshin sonrio con un aire melancólico mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"hay cosas que uno nunca debe olvidar, cosas que nos hacen mejores en cada día. Recordar lo que paso en años anteriores siempre nos ayuda, porque nos enseña a no repetir esos errores y a seguir viviendo con esa amada libertad. Sobre todo a respetar a las personas que nos brindaron la vida que ahora tenemos"

Kenshin calló, una suave brizna soplo por la ventana arrastrando algunos pétalos de sakura a la habitación. Uno se posó delicadamente en la espada del pelirrojo. Él abrió los ojos y tomó el pétalo suavemente. Satori fue la primera en aplaudir, los chiquillos aplaudieron después de ella, los aplausos más grandes eran de Yahiko.

-"es usted maravilloso Himura-san"- dijo Satori haciéndole una reverencia "muchas gracias por compartir su sabiduría con nosotros" Kenshin se ruborizo y posó una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-¡bravo!- gritaba Yahiko, algunos de los chicos gritaban junto a él.

-"Sabe Himura-san.... una vez escuche de un hombre americano que el respeto es algo muy preciado. Opino que respetar lo que nuestros antecesores hicieron por nosotros es algo muy importante."- comentó Satori.

"Estoy en total acuerdo con usted Satori-san"- dijo Kenshin tomando un poco de té mientras el pétalo de sakura que había tomado se iba tranquilamente por la ventana en una suave brizna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¬¬ ando peyoteada...... no sé cómo se me ocurrio esto.... es más es como resumen de todas las cosas que dice kenshin. El caso era que lo hice porque me dio un sentimiento horrible de culpa el dia de... errr ¿ayer? Bueno, si ayer porque ya es otro día en este momento en que escribo. Además Kenshin podía expresar lo que sentia en este momento.

Mi profesor de Investigación nos dio una platica del 2 de Octubre y la frase que hace famosa esta fecha "El 2 de octubre no se olvida". No comenzó con el clásico sermón político que siempre dan en una platica como esta. Sino que comenzo diciendo todo la verdad, el fue "carne de cañon" o bien aquel pobre incauto que mandan por delante y que siempre matan.

Nos contó muchas cosas además de describirnos como demonios murio tanta gente y como habia gente totalmente fría en ese momento que llegaba a darle el tiro de gracia a las personas heridas. Muchos diran que estaba feliz que me contarán eso.. pero seré sincera... me dio vergüenza y mucho dolor. Esas personas lucharon por nosotros, por darnos algo mejor y que pudiéramos ser libres.... nosotros respondemos valiéndonos madres (sorry por vocabulario). Mandamos al infierno lo que vivieron y estabamos de lacrotas quejándonos de las clases y cosillas parecidas, la neta me dio un chorro de vergüenza.

Por mi parte, los invito a reflexionar en lo que hicieron los demás por nosotros. En por fin tener un poquitin de respeto, aunque sea solo un poco. Por cierto todo la raza mexicana eleven las manos y digamos "EL 2 DE OCTUBRE NO SE OLVIDA"

Dedicado al Arqui Emilio 8-)


End file.
